


Seeing Stars

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, They are cute but don't tell them that, They ship their ship, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Hux and Kylo watch the force awakens...more or less





	Seeing Stars

 

 

Kylo hasn’t stop rambling about Star Wars since Hux finally agreed to go see the new movie with him tonight. Hux has no idea why Kylo wants to watch the movie so much _again_ he already watched it two times but he’s been nagging Hux all week and his resolve has ended so here he is in line waiting for their turn to get their drinks and popcorn wondering if they serve any kind of alcohol in a movie theatre.

Kylo stop rambling for a second to order smiling a little bit too much at the cashier “Two cokes and one big salt popcorn” Kylo likes when they share the popcorn, Hux doesn’t care much but if it makes Kylo happy then he goes with it.

Hux pays and they finally go to their seats. Kylo _still_ hasn’t stopped rambling about the stars and the wars.

“Love” Hux says a little too harsh.

Kylo turns to look at him wide eyed “Yes?”

“Shut up” Hux says and takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in Kylo’s face, that will shut him up for a few minutes until the movie starts.

“You’re a horrible person” Kylo says when he’s done choking on the popcorn.

“I try” Hux says “Now shut up the movie is about to start and I’m so excited to see it” Hux says ignoring Kylo’s glare.

“If you don’t understand something I’m here to explain” Kylo says and he actually sounds serious. What is there to not understand in a Star Wars movie.

“That pilot guy is hot” Hux says after a few minutes. It’s always a plus when the actors are hot, he thinks he might enjoy the movie.

“Mmm” Kylo says.

That’s boring Hux expected an actual answer from Kylo. His boyfriend already watched the movie twice it’s okay if he pays attention to him instead of this movie.

“That wannabe sith is just like you, his tantrums are as dramatic as yours” Hux whispers to Kylo who is way too invested in the movie.

“Shut up and I’m not this dramatic” Kylo says his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Yeah but you both have a boner for Darth Vader” Hux says smirking at Kylo, who turns just to glare at him.

“Shut up” Kylo says.

“Whatever, babe” Hux says grinning he’s finally gotten some answer from Kylo.

 

X

 

“I just don’t understand. Why doesn’t he say anything? What is the point of him being in the movie if he’s just there for 5 seconds looking mysterious and not saying a single line?” Hux says, the final scene got on his nerves and he’s still sitting there glaring at the screen.

“It’s for the suspense and to get people hyped for the next movie” Kylo says amused by Hux’s frustration.

“They’re making another one?” Hux says getting up from his seat.

“Of course they are, its Star Wars” Kylo says following Hux.

Hux remains silent for the walk back to the car, his hands in his pockets.

“I like the general he’s hot, he kind of reminds me of you and I can see him ordering me around” Kylo says, staring ahead.

Hux stiffens a little, he is not jealous of a fictional character. Kylo notices that and he laughs.

Taking hold of Hux’s hand and turning him so that they’re face to face “I’d rather have you ordering me around, babe” He whispers and kisses Hux.

Hux takes back his hand “You better” he says and starts walking to the car.

“So the pilot yeah? I cannot believe that you would choose the light side” Kylo says picking up his pace to be right next to Hux.

Hux laughs “Of course I’m not, I said he was hot not that I’ll run away with him and have his babies. I’m neither dark or light side. The force thing annoys me; I like the military part of it all”

“Of course you do. Maybe you’ll be my general. I’m calling you general from now on” Kylo says laughing.

“Try that and you’ll have a matching scar with that Knight of I don’t know what” Hux says.

“I’ll be your knight if you’ll be my general” Kylo says.

They’re finally at the car now.

“Is this some kind of weird foreplay thing that we’re having?” Hux asks opening the car door.

“We’ve had weirder” Kylo says getting in the passenger side.

“So it _is_ foreplay” Hux says and starts the car.

“You’d look great in a uniform” Kylo says and places a hand on Hux’ tight.

“Patience, Kylo” Hux says.

“I don’t want to be patient, I want you” Kylo says and moves his hand up.

“Kylo!” Hux says glaring at his boyfriend “What did I say about you controlling yourself when I’m driving”

“Okay okay you’re not fun” Kylo whines removing his hand and pouting.

“So did you like the movie?” Kylo asks keeping his hands to himself.

“Yes it was pretty good but it would have ended faster if they went straight to the map instead of wasting their time on that girl” Hux says, Kylo looks at him as if he just killed his father.

“You did not just say that! The girl is much more important than a simple map” Kylo says.

“No she isn’t” Hux says pulling into their parking spot and getting out of the car he just wants to end this stupid argument and get him and Kylo naked.

Kylo starts rambling again, Hux just tunes him out and opens the door. He slams Kylo on the door and kisses him hard, best way to stop Kylo from rambling. The kiss is all tongue Hux trying to maintain dominance.

“Bedroom now” He says or more like orders. He might like this general idea.

In a second Kylo is in their room already half naked, Hux pulls him down on the bed and climbs on him, kissing him again.

“I love you” Kylo says cupping Hux’s face and grinning up at him.

“I’m not saying it Ren” Hux says, no way that he’s indulging Kylo in this now. He had too many Star Wars for one night.

Kylo flips them over grabbing Hux wrists, pinning them above his head “Say it and I’ll give you a blowjob” Kylo says. Hux sighs well if it’s two words for a blowjob he can do that. He nods at Kylo.

“I love you” Kylo says again.

“I know” Hux says, Kylo grins at him and starts opening his pants.

“This better be one hell of a blowjob Kylo” Hux says,

“I’m going to make you come so hard you’re going to see stars” Kylo says and Hux would have kicked him if Kylo wasn’t licking his dick at the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
